


Kitchen Renovation

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Breakfast, Customer Jensen, M/M, Meet-Cute, Waiter Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Jensen is trying to eat breakfast. His waiter keeps asking dumb questions.





	Kitchen Renovation

"What do you like for breakfast?"

Jensen glances up from his plate of huevos rancheros and blinks at the tall guy with the giant grin and dimples. He's thinking maybe he heard wrong because upon further inspection, the guy is a waiter, possibly the waiter that served him the huevos rancheros.

"Uh." Jensen clears his throat. "What?"

"You know, wouldn't want to serve you the same thing in bed tomorrow."

This conversation is getting more confusing by the second. Jensen glances around wearily, looking for hidden cameras.

"Huh?"

"I mean, if you didn't like the huevos rancheros," the guy continues.

His nametag says 'Jared P! How may I service you?' which sounds like a bad pick-up line, which possibly, suddenly made this conversation make somewhat more sense.

"Are you trying to hit on me?" Jensen raises an eyebrow. "Via huevos rancheros?"

"Or plain scrambled eggs? Pancakes? I do a mean omelet!"

The guy, Jared, is still grinning. Jensen furrows his brow at the guy, hoping he'll shut up and go away, or at least go away and come back with more coffee.

"Waffles?" the guy tries when Jensen doesn't answer. "I can buy a waffle iron if that's what gets you hot."

Jensen's mouth opens and closes a few times. "You would buy a waffle iron to get laid?"

Jared licks his lips and leans in closer. "I'd renovate my whole kitchen if that's what it took to get you in bed."

He can't help it; Jensen bursts out laughing. This guy is utterly ridiculous, but now that he's closer, Jensen can tell that he's also ripped and has really pretty eyes and big hands and… yeah.

"Bagels," Jensen says once he's calmed down a bit.

When Jared starts to grin in satisfaction, Jensen adds, "With cream cheese, lots of cream cheese. And toasted."

"Oh, there'll be plenty of cream—"

"Enough with the breakfast food already," Jensen mutters before grabbing the guy's shirt, hauling him in further and kissing him.


End file.
